Andi Cruz
Andrea "Andi" Cruz is a main protagonist in W.I.T.s Academy. The same fearless tomboy you know and love from Every Witch Way, Andi’s ready to study the basics of being a Guardian at the WITS Academy. Her assignment? Get a young witch and wizard in training to graduation day. With her signature sass and her Guardian's tools by her side, she’s more than ready for anything the Magical Realm can throw at her. Then again, when Andi's around, trouble is never far behind! Andi is portrayed by Daniela Nieves. History Season 1 Physical Appearance Andi has olive skin, brown hair with blonde and purple streaks. She has a tomboy style. She has an edgy fashion sense too. Andi wears lots of jeans,tank top shirts, sneaker, and boots. Personality She is a tomboy, and is really tough. But she has a soft spot for her friends. Andi was a student at Iridium High during Every Witch Way. She is the best friend of Emma Alonso. She also had a goal to become the first human Guardian. She also is a close friend of the Hex, which is a Enchanted Spell Book originally belonging to Emma. Relationships Jessie Novoa Frenemy/Teammates/Her Guardian Jessie and Andi do not get along at times. In The Jinx, Jessie doesn't want to practice with Andi or Ben. Ben Davis ﻿'Teammates/Good Friends/His Guardian' Kim Close Friends/Roommate Kim and Andi are close friends and roommates. Even when Andi had just met Kim, she could tell that Kim would be a crucial part of her life in the academy and holds in her high regard. Andi also knows how much more smarter Kim is and relies on her for advice. Luke Archer Rival/Good Friend/Possible Crush Andi and Luke started of rough at the beginning but soon started to develop into friends and possible love interests. Luke begins to develop romantic feelings toward Andi, which everyone soon becomes aware except for Andi. She believes that they are just friends and believes Luke is only joking when asking her out on a date. In order to get Andi more interest in Luke, Sean and Gracie put a spell on him that made him more romantic, but it didn't work out the way they hoped. Eventually the spell was removed and after clearing the misunderstand, Andi agreed to go on a date with Luke. However, seeing he was distracted because of his feelings towards her, Luke's uncle Leopold made Luke work on shield which made him miss his date with Andi. Andi was shown to be very upset that Luke didn't arrive for their date and she soon started to believe he stood her up intentionally. Due to this, Luke and Andi were at odds with each other for a while, but eventually they reconciled. Soon Andi discovered that due to Luke's uncle Leopold that was the reason why he missed their date. Although it hasn't been confirmed yet, it shows slowly Andi appears to slowly developing feelings toward Luke, but isn't ready to admit them. Samantha ﻿'Former Friend/Former Roomate' Ruby Webber ﻿'Rival/Enemy' Trivia *She is the first and only ever human Guardian. *She has the Hex, a magic spell book to keep her company. *Her best friend is Emma Alonso, the Chosen One. *She, Agamemnon, Jessie, and Desdemona are the only people from Every Witch Way that'll be in the spin off. *She is the first ever human at W.I.T.s Academy & the Magic Realm. *She is a tomboy. *She has a wonky relationship with Luke & Ruby. *She used to go to Iridium High. *She had a poster of her crush, Philip from Every Witch Way, in her dorm room, but took it off sometime after Power Trip. *She along with Luke, Ruby and Kim will all graduate from a guardian. Gallery References Category:Students Category:W.I.T.s Academy Category:Guardians Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians in Training Category:Team Supreme–O Category:Every Witch Way